Left Alone
by CombatWars
Summary: Ginny left him a month after he defeats the dark lord. Ron and Hermione has no more time for him so he takes matter into his own hands.


Harry sat within the common room, staring into the flame. When did life become so complicated? He thought to himself. He saved the wizarding world only for it to turn their backs to him. His life and childhood took a backseat to others after being freed from the terror that gripped the country since who knows when. Ginny left him for Seamus a month after Voldemort's defeat. His best friends decided to have a normal life and got together, once again pushing Harry out of the picture. This one day was the worst. Harry woke up to hearing laughter of his roommates as they traded stories of the girls they have been with. Later, walking to the Great Hall for breakfast, he bumped into Seamus and Ginny snogging in a corridor. It was all Harry could do to stop himself from cursing Seamus. It was safe to say that he was capable of anything at that moment.

Hermione walked back to the Common Room with a skip in her shoes. She had a boyfriend who cared about her and friends that would never betray her. So when she saw Harry on the couch reading Quidditch through the Ages for the bajillion time this week, she felt worried.

"Harry? Are you okay?" she asked apprehensively.

"Yeah...it's just that...life just seems so unfair to mr. It's like fate loves to screw me over just when everything seems to be going for me." he said, groaning into his hand. "Just when I thought that I would be having a family with my childhood sweetheart, then my life could be normal for once."

"Oh Harry." she said, not really concentrating on what Harry was saying. "Well, I think I'd best go to my dorm now..." she said stretching on the couch she was sitting on with Harry.

The movement caught Harry's eyes as his eyes were riveted on Hermione's chest as she stretched her back. "See you tomorrow Harry." she said turning towards her dorm. Just as she was about to go up the stairs, everything went black.

Hermione woke up in total darkness, feeling a blind over her eyes. She tried to tear off the blind but found out that her hands were tied up above her head. That wasn't even the bad news. Whilst struggling, her skin on her back came onto contact with the cold floor, meaning she was partly or completely naked.

"Who's there?" she asked, the stammer in her voice not helping.

"I think you know me well enough to recognize my voice." he said. That sentence was all it needed for the smartest witch of her generation to figure out who it was.

"Harry?" she asked reprehensively. Harry clapped slowly. Each clap, to Hermione, sounded as though he was mocking her.

"Congratz." he said, ripping off the blindfold to see they were in a room not inside of Hogwarts.

"How'd you get us here? I thought we weren't supposed to leave the grounds." she asked, trying to buy some time.

"Oh don't worry. We're still inside the castle if that's what you're implying and that the time you're trying to buy won't do you any good." he said with a smirk on his face. Hermione froze when he found out what she was trying to do so quickly.

"How'd you know..." she started but was cut off by Harry.

"I was never as slow as you thought I was. I thought if you helped me long enough that you would fall for me as I have fallen for you. But that nimcompoop just had to step in during the fourth year. He confessed that he felt somehing towards you, and me being who I was decided to let him try to get you." he said with a dark look. His face grew dark, as though he had grown a few years older.

"Was?" she inquired, fearfully.

"I'm not that man anymore. I grew sick of being to good guy whle it tore me from the inside. I'm gonna claim what was rightfully mine!" he shouted at Hermione, who was in tears by the end of his speech.

"But why?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Why should I have to lose my happiness and childhood only to gain nothing from it?" he asked no one in particular. "Anyways, I would've thought that you of all people would recognize this room."

At Hermione's questioning look, Harry sighed.

"You seem to be losing your touch Hermione. This the the Room of Requirement, remember?" he said airly.

"If this is indeed the Room of Requirement, the I can ask it to free me!" she thought to herself. After a few minutes of trying, she gave up and slumped down.

"Done trying are we? Like I said, Ron seems to be rubbing off on you." Harry said, the smirk still on this face.

"What?" she said, confused.

"The Hermione before Ron would be able to tell if something was wrong, like in the common room. Also, Hermione wouldn't have quit so easily on something. Even being tortured, you wouldn't give up a secret. This would've been tons easier. No curse, just a test of magical strength." he said, back towards Hermione. Hermione was silent for a minute thinking things through.

"But still, you can't do anything to me. No matter who or what you are to the Wizarding world. That's an offense no matter what." she said, feeling partly confident.

"That's true because that's illegal. But I know a way to make it possible." he said, a glimmer of darkness behind the green iris. Hermione was afraid to say anything, thinking that there was no way for him to be be to do so. Harry walked onto the middle of the room and raised his wand.

"I, Harry James Potter, call upon the life debt the world owes me..." Hermione stared in horror as she realized what Harry said was true. He could do anything to anyone and he would be safe if he calls upon the life debt.

"...that any girl or woman that I would lust or have lusted for will allow me to have my way with them and that all males and females will not do anything to me unless I allow it." he ended. Hermione stared in horror as millions of tiny tendrils shot out if his wand into the sky. One tendril broke off and headed for Hermione. Harry turned to face Hermione and smiled.

"Hello." he said, a sneer on his face. Hermione tried to cover herself with her arms and legs, shuddering violently. Harry, the sweet and loving Harry who saved her and Ginny in the second year, the very one who tried to reject everything offered to Jim for the defeat of Voldemort just basically declared all the females his slave. Harry, who was looking at her, scowled when she covered herself.

"You will not cover yourself." he said. Hermione tried but her body moved involuntarily. Her arms slid back up and her legs uncrossed.

"Hmm...I think I'm in love with this image." He thought of a camera and a table appeared with a camera.

"God bless this room." He picked up the camera and walked over to Hermione who was still silently crying. After he thought he had taken enough pictures, he decided to up these pictures. All of a sudden, a vibrator and anal beads appears on the table. He snatches up the vibrator and turns it on. He walks over to Hermione and her eyes opens wide at the sight.

"N-n-no!" she stammers. He presses the vibrator to the inside of her thigh, causing her to gasp. She suddenly felt the need to please Harry, but only thoughts of Ron stopped her from acting out in it. But once Harry pressed the vibrator into her clitoris, she lost all thought. Harry steps back and says,

"You are to feel satisfied and moan and scream for me at the right time. You are to make me feel satisfied." With the dildo still inside of her, she started to feel pleasure building up inside of her. At once, she climaxed, her arms straining against the chains that held her arms up against her will. Harry removed the vibrator and picked up the anal beads. Hermione felt mixed reactions, one being fear of the unknown. Harry picked up the table and placed it in front of her. He picked her up and bent her over the table, arms now bent at an uncomfortable angle. He kneeled down till his face was level with her pussy and nudged it with his nose. At Hermione's gasp, he stuck his tongue inside and she moaned in pleasure. Taking the anal bead in his left hand, he slowly inserted it in, her sharp gasps and moans making him even more horny then he has ever been. Harry stood up and and looked at the beauty before him. Bent over with an anal bead inside of her arse and juice dripping out of her cunt, she was one of the most erotic things he had seen. He quickly got behind her and rubbed her clitoris.

"Take me...Take me now Harry!" she purred.

Grinning, he positioned himself and shoved himself inside of her, quickly breaking through her hymen. Hermione moaned into the table and was quickly lost in the moment. After she climaxed, he was still fucking her like the world was about to end the next day. The next day, she woke up to find herself in Harry's arm. Realizing what had happened, she started to sob. She found her clothes in a closet in the room and realized that this roon was entirely different from the one she was in yesterday. At the thought of that, she started to remember more details and broke down.

Harry came behind her and and looked at her sobbing figure for a few minutes. He came to a conclusion a few seconds later and picked up his wand from the bedside.

"Obliviate." he said pointing his wand at Hermione.


End file.
